


Red Love

by deaded_blush



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, Loki!Thomas Sharpe, Love, Multi, Pain, Sad, Thor!Lucille, Violence, feeling after seeing Crimson Peak, happiness found in internity, my mood after seeing Crimson Peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/pseuds/deaded_blush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short story I made from FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS that Crimson Peak gave me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Love

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE MOVIE - you are not gonna understand

White. Whiteness of the snow is defiled by blood. Purity, pureness, innocence... It all is gone now. No one could ever imagine how much blood can be in one heart. And no one could ever imagine how much it can bleed, the heart in love... The broken heart.

Blue eyes. They watched the dreadful image in front of them. Blue eyes. Blue, bright, clean... Everything pure that left in his twisted soul stayed in bright blue eyes. Golden hair that could shine like a sun never used to do so. He never had one single reason to shine and the meaning of that distant word he knew just from the dictionary from their great library in old house with breathing lungs.  
Sometimes, he had a feeling even that old old house is more alive than they were. Dying moths that adorned high long walls of forgotten places were more alive than they were. Than HE was...  
It wasn't true for Loki anymore. Loki was more alive than blonde could ever remember. No, he never was like that. They died together when their father died. When they killed him. Thor's hand, Loki's quiet trembling agreement and Odin's head split into two. Crimson color that defiled it all. Their house, their hands, their lives. Crimson shadow that devoured their souls and because of what?  
_Love._  
"You promised you'll never fall in love with another." deep but broken voice hissed and all that his bleeding body could do was to desperately try get more rancid air and make his lungs inhale.

To fill his strong chest with life he never knew.

"I know, but it happened." his brother said, with no pain in green eyes, but instead with something disgusting, something that was telling him he hoped older brother will understand.

Something that hoped for hope.

_Brother..._

_I never knew anyone else but you. We both have suffered, but I suffered more so you could suffer less. No one ever taught us what love is. No one ever showed us. We all figured it out. And we were too young. And we were too descipable. Our love too graceless, but no one ever said how to be graceful._

_In the world of suffering, in the world of crimson pain, you had me and I had you. And it all seemed pure._

_Who else would give us love? Oh brother..._

_How much we are craving for that one word... Love...  
Is it right? Is it wrong? Is it love at all?_

_Loki, I don't care, but... But, don't leave me. Stay. Brother, you said I am dead. Brother..._

_Join me in death._

So trembling knife in shaking hand suddenly became tough. So desperate movements suddenly became more precise. Broken heart pumped blood for the last time as he stabbed and stabbed and stabbed, oh...

_Bloody tear... Loki, stay._

"No, Loki...!" loud heavy lament breaks the air.

What had he done?

_Bloody tear... Loki, don't leave me. Bloody tear... Loki, forgive me._

_Red is color of blood._  
_Red is color of murder._  
_Red is color of love._

_The bloody tear that had the privilege to caress the pale, the smoothest cheek, it is proof of the murder. Murder of love. Murder from love. Murdered bloody tear where murderer can see red love for the last time._

_Silly little poor thing. Silly little brother... He didn't realize how much he loved me. He didn't realize he can't stop loving me. Silly me, for being jealous. Silly me, for screaming so loudly with dead body in my arms..._

And with all of it, he ran, he ran and ran and house faded in corners of his eyes as he chased the revenge. He could't be alone. Someone had to feel what he felt. To lose everything. So he is standing in front of trembling woman that stole little brother's heart.

_Give it back..._

He tries to kill one more time. One last time... Before he would join little brother in death. And little brother is too eager. He betrays him one more time. One last time... For he can't be without Thor anymore.

White snow is defiled by blood. White snow is defiled by... freedom.

_Ghosts are real. This much she knows..._

Some of them stays. Some of them stays because of... red love.

_Loki's white ghost as his innocence from very long long time ago. Thor's black ghost as his sore heart filled with darkness. Both with crimson eyes. Both with crimson hearts. Both with red love inside._

Entwined, healed, melted together in death. In eternity.


End file.
